1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a turbine engine and, more particularly, to an assembly for sealing a gap between components of a turbine engine.
2. Background Information
Various types of seals are known in the art for reducing air leakage between components of a turbine engine. A rope seal, for example, may be arranged to seal a gap between adjacent turbine engine cases.
A typical rope seal is constructed from a plurality of metal wires that are woven together into a bundle. Such a rope seal is relatively flexible and therefore may be difficult to locate during turbine engine assembly. A portion of the rope seal, for example, may slip out of a locating groove in one of the turbine engine cases where the case is subject to vibrations and/or jarring movements. The dislocated rope seal may become pinched between the cases, which may damage and/or reduce the sealing effectiveness of the rope seal.
There is a need in the art for an improved assembly for sealing a gap between adjacent components of a turbine engine.